A nightmare
by cajunghost
Summary: A nightmare concerning a certain forensic scientist and a dog. Complete for now, might add to it later, or not. Depends.


**A/N:** This is my first NCIS story, I hope you enjoy it. The episode Dog Tags always ticked me off every time I see it. Well this is something that has been running around in my head for a long time, so I decided to get it out. Don't get me wrong I love Abby, its just that she really peeved me off in Dog Tags.

Dog Tags, a Nightmare.

McGee dragged himself into his apartment and looked around and sighed; at least here he felt secure and safe. He rubbed at the bandages; all he really wanted to do was take a few pain pills and climb into bed. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the water and pills. The words that Abby had said to him were still running through his mind; he was hoping that the pills would not only stop the pain from the dog bites but also the pain in his heart.

He took care of his personal hygiene and dressed in his bed clothes. He could feel the pills starting to take effect; as his eyes got heavy, Abby's words still swirled in his mind, following him into sleep.

McGee woke with a start. He looked around and found himself in a glass booth, when he looked up he saw there was another glass booth and in it was, **THAT dog**. The dog was just sitting there like nothing was amiss, **IT** glanced over at him then back to the front. McGee noticed that **it**s ears perked up. McGee looked in the direction that the dog was looking. When he saw that Abby was coming through a door, he stood up and started pounding on the glass. He noticed her eyes dart in his direction, then she looked right back to the front and back at that dog. He watched her start wringing her hands and biting her lip.

He watched as she stepped up onto a stage that was a foot high, on the stage were two short columns. She stepped up to them and continued to watch That Dog with what looked like worry. She was still wringing her hands and biting her lip. McGee, started pounding on the glass trying to get her attention, begging her to get him out, but like last time she just glanced in his direction then continued to watch the dog.

McGee stopped pounding on the glass when she continued to ignore him, he fell back against the back of the booth when it hit him; she was more concerned about that dog than him. He looked up when he heard static and squealing coming from speakers that were hidden in the dark. He watched Abby as a voice replaced the static and squealing.

"Abigail Sciuto, welcome to my parlor. As you can see in the two booths in front of you are two individuals. In the one on your right is Agent McGee and in the one on your left is Jethro the dog." The voice paused for what McGee could tell was to give Abby time to assimilate what was in front of her and what she was hearing. "Directly in front of you are two podiums…" McGee, watched as Abby looked down at the waist high podiums. "As you can see on each podium is a buttons." McGee looked at the podiums and saw the two large red buttons and he could feel a cold hand grip his heart, something told him that he was not going to make it out of this.

The voice continued, "The button on your right will release Agent McGee, but Jethro will die." McGee saw anger flash briefly in Abby's eyes then disappear just as fast. "The button on your left will release Jethro, but Agent McGee will die." McGee allowed some hope to creep into his thoughts, surely she would save him, after all they'd known each other for several years and even dated for a short time.

"You have a choice to make Ms. Sciuto. Do you save Agent McGee or do you save Jethro the dog. You have five minutes to make up your mind. If you haven't made the decision in that time both shall die. You…" Before the voice could even finish, Abby's hand flashed out and slammed down on the button on her left, the glass that held that damn dog started lifting up and Abby rushed over to Jethro. She fell to her knees and hugged him, then she started inspecting him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

McGee watched all this in shock. He heard a hissing noise and looked up and saw gas coming out of the nozzles that were in the ceiling of his booth. He knew it was useless to try to hold his breath. He sat back and watched the woman that he gave his heart and his friendship to fawn over that dog. He really wasn't surprised, deep down he knew that she would choose the dog over him. His heart broke again, and it was replaced with a cold hatred for that woman, a woman that he thought cared for him on some level. The realization about where he stood with her took hold of his mind and his heart, he rated below an animal in her eyes and feelings. He never really meant anything to her, but something to play with then toss to the side when she was done toying with him. As the gas started to take effect and he started coughing, that hatred he was feeling took root and started growing. He started coughing even harder; as the poison started to permeate his system, he started coughing up blood….

McGee woke up screaming; he sat up in bed and ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair. He got out of bed and tossed his sweat soaked shirt into the hamper. He padded into his bathroom and splashed water on his face. He stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror; he looked at his eyes and saw something in them he has never seen before, hatred. The hate he started feeling in his nightmare followed him out. He could feel it and he liked it. "No more being her doormat," he told himself. "No more being her whipping boy," he said out loud.

A day later he was sitting at his desk filling out his paper work, when he felt a presence standing in front of his desk; he looked up and there stood Abby holding what looked like a donation can towards him.

"What do you want?" McGee asked sharply.

Abby pushed the can further towards him and gave him her most charming smile. "I'm taking a collection for Jethro the dog."

McGee sat back in his chair confused, "Why would I give you money for that dog." McGee said with scorn in his voice.

Abby started to get mad, how dare he speak to her like that. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his desk thinking to intimidate him into donating and changing that attitude he'd adopted. "You will donate money..." She gave him her best Gibbs stare and continued. "I'm going to tell you why, because I am the best forensic scientist there is and I can kill you without leaving a trace of forensic evidence. I can also make you disappear without so much as a trace." She stood up and held the can out to him again thinking she had gotten to him, failing to see the anger that he was just barely containing.

How dare she try to intimidate him, he thought to himself. He let his anger and hatred shine through, tired of trying to hide it. No longer was he going to be scared of her. He stood up and walked around his desk and got in her personal space.

Abby saw the change in McGee, she saw something that she thought she would never see in his eyes and face, she saw anger and hatred. She backed up a step as he approached and got in her personal space and tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"You know what Abby, I'm not afraid of you and your threats anymore." He took a step as she took a step back, relishing the fear he saw in her face and eyes. "You won't do it. You know why?" He asked with venom dripping from his words. He didn't wait for an answer." He stepped in closer. "If you'd really murder me you're no better than the criminals we fight against." He looked at her with scorn, he turned around and went to his seat. When he sat down he looked over at Abby and saw her try to pull the sympathy card. He saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye and her bottom lip started to tremble. He shook his head. "Ms. Sciuto, that thing you are doing won't work on me. It might work on Gibbs or Tony, but it won't work on me." He shook his head again, "You're nothing but a spoiled brat, who cries when she doesn't get her way. You are pathetic." He scooted his chair closer to his desk. Without looking up he said, "You and that dog can go to hell for all I care."

Abby stopped the fake tears, she turned and stomped out of the bullpen without saying a word. When she got back to her lab she went to her office, sat in her chair and crossed her arms. How dare he speak to her that way, when Gibbs finds out he is going to be in so much trouble, she thought to herself.

But as she sat there a real tear did escape from the corner of her eye. As she sat there getting depressed, she started to wonder what she'd done to McGee to turn him against her.


End file.
